


ESA VEZ QUE ARTHUR Y MERLIN CAEN PRESA DE UN HECHIZO QUE LES OBLIGA A ESTAR SENTADOS EL UNO ENCIMA DEL OTRO

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not!Fic, hechizos rarunos, semi!WS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Título autoexplicativo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESA VEZ QUE ARTHUR Y MERLIN CAEN PRESA DE UN HECHIZO QUE LES OBLIGA A ESTAR SENTADOS EL UNO ENCIMA DEL OTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Qué sé yo. QUÉ SÉ YO. Y aquí va una canción http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5je_eK0V1w

  
  
**ESA VEZ QUE ARTHUR Y MERLIN CAEN PRESA DE UN HECHIZO QUE LES OBLIGA A ESTAR SENTADOS EL UNO ENCIMA DEL OTRO** empieza cuando Merlin está enderezando la mesa de Arthur, por pura costumbre porque hace meses que Arthur le ha ascendido a consejero aunque _llevo años siendo tu consejero, Arthur_ y _¿quieres volver a limpiar mis calzoncillos, entonces?_ y _wow, ser tu consejero, ¡qué buena y novedosa idea!_. Está rotando el tintero para que esté perpendicular al mapa que están estudiando cuando Arthur resopla y le da un manotazo a su muñeca, como si fuese un insecto molesto.  
  
—¿Quieres parar quieto? Estoy intentando pensar.  
  
Merlin frunce el ceño y le devuelve el manotazo ( _no era consciente de que necesitases concentrarte tanto para pensar. No sé de qué me sorprendo_ ), haciendo que Arthur le empuje, pero sólo un poco porque Merlin está como | | <\- así de delgado y Arthur no quiere hacerle (demasiado) daño. Es como, su cuarta resolución de ese Año Nuevo:  
  
1) Comer menos perdiz (nota: engorda y no va acompañado de felicidad, en contra a la creencia popular)  
2) Ser más amable con la gente que me cae mal  
3) Algo Importante Aquí  
4) Utilizar la fuerza con Merlin sólo cuando no haya otra opción (nota: a) le hechizan y hay que quitarle el conocimiento, b) quiere hacer algo especialmente suicida y hay que quitarle el conocimiento, c) otra situación extrema en la que hay que quitarle el conocimiento)  
  
Pero Merlin no aprecia sus intentos de autocontrol, así que le empuja con más fuerza, haciendo que Arthur pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre la silla. Arthur ruge, ofendidísimo, y tira de la camiseta de Merlin antes de que pueda pensar en escapar. Merlin suelta un grito sorprendido, y cae sobre las rodillas de Arthur, agarrándose al mapa de Albion y tirando el tintero de la discordia al suelo en el proceso.  
  
—¡Coño, Arthur, pero qué te pasa! —Merlin está intentando levantarse, bufando, y Arthur puede ver que tiene la nuca encendida por debajo del pañuelo rojo, como si el color de la tela se hubiese traspasado a la piel por un contacto continuado. Deja ir a la camisa, y mira la tinta teñir el borde de su alfombra, el negro avanzando sobre el azul.  
  
—Que sepas que vas a pagar esa alfombra con tu sueldo —dice, presionándole entre los omóplatos para quitarle de sus rodillas.  
  
—¡Qué sueldo, pedazo de idiota! —Merlin está furioso a estas alturas, agarrándose a la mesa como si quisiese arrancar un trozo de madera y removiéndose en su regazo—. ¡Si no me pagas nada!  
  
—¡Y menos que te voy a pagar! —grita Arthur, aunque no tiene sentido, el enfado enroscándose en su estómago. Gruñe otra vez—. ¡Levántate!  
  
—¡No puedo! —contesta Merlin, en el mismo tono.  
  
—¡Qué quieres decir con que _no puedes_!  
  
—¡Pues que _no puedo_ levant —Merlin para en seco. Para de moverse sobre sus rodillas y deja caer las manos de la mesa. En el silencio repentino de la habitación Arthur puede contar las veces que Merlin traga saliva. Una dos tres cuatro. Merlin se mueve un poco, como si estuviese probando algo. Susurra—. Arthur.  
  
—Qué —dice, susurrando también, confundido por el cambio.  
  
—Arthur, no puedo. No puedo levantarme.  
  
—¿Pero qué dices?! —Arthur le vuelve a empujar entre los omóplatos—. ¡Claro que puedes levantarte! ¡Como si te tengo que tirar a punta de espada, vamos!  
  
PERO LA COSA ES QUE NADA FUNCIONA. Prueban todo lo que tienen a mano, desde un Merlin sujetando la mesa hasta que tiene los nudillos blancos mientras Arthur tira desde la silla en la dirección opuesta, hasta Merlin practicando alguna técnica de meditación y murmurando entre dientes haciendo que Arthur pierde la paciencia.  
  
—¡Ahora no es el momento de ponerse espiritual!  
  
Merlin gira la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, y habla con la mandíbula apretada.  
  
—Es un hechizo.  
  
—¿Huh?  
  
—Esto, es un hechizo.  
  
Arthur frunce el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué mierda de mago me echaría un hechizo como éste? Y, o sea, ¡a qué fin!  
  
Merlin se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia el frente, la parte de atrás de sus muslos firmemente pegada a la parte de frontal de los de Arthur. Arthur intenta meter el dedo entre sus cuerpos, pero es como si sus pieles y la ropa se hubiesen fusionado, como si se hubiesen derretido bajo el sol y ahora fuesen una misma cosa. Arthur lanza un agradecimiento rápido a los dioses porque sean sus muslos los que están pegados al cuerpo de Merlin y no su polla. Ambos están algo sudorosos por el esfuerzo, y Arthur siente demasiado calor en todas las partes del cuerpo, tanto las que tocan a Merlin como las que no. Merlin se echa hacia delante, apoyando la frente sobre la mesa, y articula lo que Arthur está pensando:  
  
—Estamos jodidos.  
  
*  
  
ARTHUR: Mira, sé lo que hago.  
MERLIN: Ni se te ocurra.  
ARTHUR: Sólo dolerá un poco de nada. No seas niña, Merlin.  
MERLIN: ¡No vas a arrancarme la piel con tu espada! ¡Arráncate la tuya!  
ARTHUR: ¡No puedes hablar así al rey!  
MERLIN: ¡Puedo hablarle así a cualquier persona que esté pegada a mi culo!  
  
[Arthur piensa que tiene algo de razón así que deja de insistir, pero guarda la idea en el compartimento de "Posibles Soluciones"]  
  
*  
  
Moverse es lo más difícil de todo, una vez que aceptan que van a tener que esperar para poder hacer algo sobre su situación. Se levantan a la de tres y Arthur prueba a separar sus muslos, pero la nueva posición sólo hace que parezca que está intentando restregarse contra Merlin, así que deja de intentarlo. Una vez que consiguen levantarse (Arthur sujetándose a los hombros de Merlin, porque parece más aceptable que cogerle de la cintura, en sus circunstancias) Arthur descubre que Merlin es por lo menos cinco centímetros más alto que él, su nariz impactando con el pelo suave de su nuca, lo cual le molesta _infinitamente_.  
  
—Muévete —gruñe, empujándole un hombro.  
  
—Mira, Arthur, si vamos a estar pegados durante un tiempo vamos a tener que llevarnos bien —Merlin suena terriblemente paciente y razonable, lo cual sólo inflama más a Arthur, que aprieta los dientes.  
  
—¡Que te muevas!  
  
Y Merlin se mueve, demasiado brusco con su enfado, lo cual hace que los dos tropiecen y caigan de la peor manera posible en el suelo, las rodillas de Merlin impactando sobre la alfombra manchada y Arthur cayendo sobre su espalda, apoyando todo su peso en las manos para no aplastar las piernas de Merlin.  
  
—¡Mierda! —exclama Arthur, y está a punto de empezar a gritar de nuevo cuando Merlin gime un poco debajo suyo. Arthur se inclina hacia un lado, llevándose a Merlin con él, una mano alrededor de su torso, y los tumba de lado sobre la alfombra. Merlin se deja hacer sin decir nada, lo cual es alarmante—. Merlin, ¿estás bien?  
  
Merlin asiente pero no le mira, y Arthur resopla, incorporándole sobre un codo para poder inspeccionar una muñeca de Merlin. Está empezando a ponerse morada, y Arthur la toca suavemente con un par de dedos.  
  
—No está rota ni nada —dice Merlin, mirándole por encima del hombro, moviéndola para demostrarlo. Hace una mueca de dolor, pero dice—: Estoy bien.  
  
Arthur suspira.  
  
—Si te movieses cuando te digo que te muevas... Pero Dios te libre de hacerme caso, ¿eh? —dice, pero suena demasiado débil, y ni siquiera se molesta cuando Merlin suelta un sonido indignado por la nariz. No sabe por qué se siente culpable, francamente, si nada de esto es su culpa. Suspira y se tumba sobre la alfombra, estirándose para abrir el cajón de su escritorio. Cuando ve que no llega gruñe un poco y sujeta a Merlin por la cintura, presionándole contra su regazo para poder moverse milimétricamente por el suelo. Merlin coge aire rápidamente. Arthur intenta no pensar demasiado en el asunto.  
  
Encuentra el frasco en el fondo del cajón, bajo un montón de papeles que Merlin metió ahí cuando todavía era su sirviente, sin ningún orden, siempre dispuesto a revolucionar el concepto de "limpiar".  
  
—¿Qué haces? —dice Merlin, sonando algo ahogado.  
  
—Calla un poco —suelta Arthur. Se sienta sobre la alfombra, incorporando a Merlin con él con facilidad, ignorando su protesta ( _¡hey!_ ). Siente una satisfacción absurda en el fondo del estómago, porque Merlin puede ser más alto pero Arthur es sin duda el más fuerte de los dos.  
  
Abre el bote de ungüento, el olor a hierbas inundando la habitación al instante, y empuja a Merlin contra su pecho para que deje de estar tan tenso y así poder ver por encima de su hombro. Encaja la barbilla en el hueco entre el hombro de Merlin y su cuello, sintiendo el calor de la mejilla de Merlin contra la suya, y coge una buena dosis de la sustancia con un par de dedos, untándosela en ambas manos. Coge las muñecas de Merlin, que parecen un poco amoratadas a estas alturas, y empieza a esparcir el ungüento sobre su piel con movimientos circulares y precisos.  
  
—Puedo hacerlo yo, sabes —murmura Merlin, aunque suspira y se deja caer más pesadamente contra Arthur, que sigue masajeando la piel de sus muñecas. Arthur está intentando concentrarse en su tarea y en nada más, así que repite:  
  
—Calla un poco.  
  
Y Merlin debe estar hechizado de verdad, porque obedece sin rechistar.  
  
*  
  
—Vamos a tener que pedirle ayuda a Gaius —dice Merlin. Han conseguido coordinarse lo suficiente para tumbarse sobre la cama, quitándose las botas y cayendo de cualquier manera, removiéndose hasta que han encontrado una posición más o menos cómoda: sus cuerpos formando una especie de "Y" sobre el colchón, las cabezas lo más lejos posible y las piernas encontrándose en el centro. Arthur bufa contra su almohada.  
  
—Sí, claro, como si fuese a dejar que alguien me vea así contigo.  
  
Merlin se gira sobre la cama para dedicarle una mirada exasperada.  
  
—Oh, sí, tienes razón. Mucho mejor esperar en tu habitación a que se nos separen las piernas por intervención divina, dónde va a parar.  
  
Arthur no se digna a responder, y sólo le golpea un poco la cabeza, sin fuerza.  
  
—Mañana le pediré a Ewan que vaya a buscarle —dice, resignándose a pasar una noche pegado al culo de Merlin. Traga saliva y piensa en Ewan, su nuevo sirviente, que es diez mil veces más eficiente que Merlin, diez mil veces más educado, diez mil veces más aburrido.  
  
— _Ewan_ —dice Merlin, como si el solo nombre le ofendiese. Arthur no entiende qué tiene en contra del pobre chico, pero supone que son celos profesionales. Después de todo, Ewan _es_ un buen sirviente.  
  
La tarde ya estaba avanzando al otro lado de la ventana cuando empezaron a idear un plan para proteger a Camelot del arma secreta con la que Mercia les amenaza, y ahora la noche es tan impenetrable que la vela sobre su escritorio parece ser la única luz de todo el reino, proyectándose tenue y líquida sobre las paredes. Arthur suspira y empieza a quitarse la camisa.  
  
—¿Pero qué haces? —pregunta Merlin, mirándole con ojos muy abiertos y susurrando, algo escandalizado, como si no fuesen los únicos en la habitación.  
  
—Quitarme la camisa —dice Arthur, con el tono que se utiliza con los niños especialmente lentos—. No puedo dormir con ella puesta.  
  
Merlin bufa y Arthur procede a levantar las sábanas, empujando a Merlin para que colabore en meterles debajo de las mantas. Hay una brisa ligera suspendida en el aire de la habitación, como si el invierno quisiese dejar claro que todavía no se ha ido del todo, no importa el sol que haga durante el día. El punto de contacto entre ellos es cálido, casi incómodo, pero el resto de su cuerpo agradece el calor de las mantas. Antes de dormirse Arthur piensa que Merlin también debe agradecerlo un poco, porque suspira, y Arthur cree que puede ver el color extenderse en los destellos de nuca que puede ver, justo donde acaba el pelo, antes de desaparecer entre el blanco de las sábanas.  
  
*  
  
Arthur parpadea, la claridad del día punzándole los ojos. Gime un poco, y en los siguientes segundos registra todos los detalles a su alrededor, con una precisión preclara: la manera en la que el sol repiquetea contra el cristal, a intervalos, como si estuviese llegando de entre los agujeros de las nubes; el olor familiar a vela quemada en el aire, y el igualmente familiar (pero menos común) a hierbas medicinales desde debajo de las sábanas; la manera en la que su cuerpo se hunde sobre el colchón con el peso del descanso profundo; pero sobre todo: el cosquilleo de pelo suave contra su nariz, su palma extendida sobre el pulso de otra persona, el calor casi insoportable de un cuerpo contra el suyo, presionado con tanta precisión que su erección matutina palpita entre las piernas de...  
  
De Merlin.  
  
Arthur se separa con una exclamación muda y Merlin protesta, escondiendo la cabeza entre las mantas e intentando recuperar el brazo de Arthur.  
  
— _Merlin_ —sisea, los dientes apretados. Merlin se da la vuelta, repentinamente despierto, y Arthur tiene el tiempo exacto para empujar su cabeza bruscamente debajo de las mantas antes de que la puerta se abra.  
  
Ewan entra, puntual como un reloj, balanceando un número incontable de bandejas en ambas manos.  
  
—Oh, Majestad, no pensaba que fueseis a estar... —Ewan repara en el bulto bajo las mantas, que no para de moverse y de protestar, no importa cuántas patadas le dé Arthur. Parpadea, sin ninguna expresión—. Despierto.  
  
—Eh, sí —Arthur carraspea, tragándose el discurso de _soy el rey y tengo todo el derecho de tener a quien yo quiera en mi cama_ que ha compuesto en los dos últimos segundos. A veces se le olvida que Ewan es un sirviente normal.  
  
Ewan ordena toda la comida sobre su mesa de la forma más estética posible, y limpia con una eficacia sobrenatural los restos de tinta del suelo, asegurándole que _mañana llevaré esta alfombra a la lavandería, Majestad_. Arthur asiente, algo aturdido, una mano tapando la boca de Merlin por debajo de las mantas, aunque ha parado de hablar hace rato. Ewan recoge su camisa y ni pestañea cuando coloca las botas de Merlin junto a las de Arthur. Arthur intenta detenerlo pero puede sentir que se está ruborizando furiosamente. Ewan termina de arreglar su habitación con eficiencia y le mira, las manos detrás de su espalda.  
  
—¿Necesita algo más esta mañana, Majestad?  
  
—No, gracias —dice Arthur, deseando que se vaya de la habitación. Merlin le muerde la palma con fuerza—. ¡Au! Au...nque. Aunque podrías avisar a Gaius. Si no es mucho problema.  
  
Ewan parece dudar un momento en el centro de la habitación.  
  
—Gaius no está aquí, Majestad. Se fue esta mañana a Caelda para ayudar con el brote de gripe, y no volverá hasta mañana por la mañana —Ewan parece terriblemente incómodo por no poder cumplir los deseos de su rey, y Arthur siente el impulso de darle una palmadita en la espalda. La cara de Ewan se ilumina—. Aunque podría avisar a Merlin, si necesita asistencia médica. Después de todo era el aprendiz de Gaius.  
  
Merlin respira con fuerza contra la mano de Arthur y Arthur se remueve bajo las sábanas, incómodo.  
  
—Ah, no, no. No será necesario.  
  
—¿Quizás Guinivere, entonces? —ofrece Ewan, desesperado por ser de ayuda. Arthur siente que se le acelera el pulso.  
  
—¡No! No. No, gracias, Ewan —los labios de Merlin están húmedos contra su palma, o quizás es su palma la que no para de sudar. Carraspea—. Puedes retirarte —Ewan se acerca a la puerta, algo alicaído. Arthur le dice—. Espera, Ewan. ¿Podrías cancelar todas mis citas de hoy? Estoy, eh. Algo indispuesto.  
  
—Por supuesto, su Majestad.  
  
—Y dile a Gaius que venga a mis aposentos en cuanto llegue.  
  
Ewan desaparece por la puerta con un asentimiento, silencioso como un ratón, y Arthur deja de tapar la boca de Merlin, que sale de debajo de las sábanas y pega una bocanada de aire enorme, como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración, aunque Arthur sabe que no es así. Tiene el pelo despeinado de forma espectacular, las mejillas encendidas por el sueño, o el calor, o la vergüenza, y los labios húmedos. Arthur se da cuenta de que todavía tiene los restos de su erección presionando contra la espalda de Merlin, e intenta apartarse todo lo que la situación permite, que no es mucho.  
  
—Eh. Ah —piensa que nunca se ha ruborizado tanto en su vida, y empieza a temer que se le derrita la piel de las mejillas, desacostumbrada como está—. Perdona, yo. Es sólo...  
  
—Arthur —le interrumpe Merlin, los ojos algo alarmados. Arthur se inclina hacia delante, instintivamente, esperándose descubrir algún efecto secundario del hechizo.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Merlin?  
  
—Um. Tengo que hacer pis.  
  
Arthur deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada.  
  
—Fantástico.  
  
*  
  
—Merlin, por los Dioses, yo lo tuve más difícil.  
  
—No es una cuestión de dificultad.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué no meas y ya está?  
  
—Mierda, ¡porque te tengo pegado, por qué va a ser!  
  
Arthur pone los ojos en blanco, apoyándose contra la pared, intentando separarse todo lo posible.  
  
Lleva quince minutos de pie detrás de Merlin y las rodillas empiezan a cansársele. Era Merlin el que tenía tanta prisa por hacer pis, pero resulta que le cuesta hacerlo en compañía, y han estado esperando tanto tiempo frente al orinal que incluso Arthur ha tenido que usarlo, en uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida (de cuclillas sobre el orinal, con Merlin intentando no perder el equilibrio sobre él). Arthur se alegra más que nunca de que ninguno de los dos cenasen demasiado el día anterior, porque a ver cómo arreglaban _éso_. Han probado todas las técnicas que se les han ocurrido, desde Arthur siseando _pspspspsps_ hasta Merlin metiendo los dedos en una copa de agua hasta que las yemas se le quedaron blancas y arrugadas, pero como de costumbre, nada funciona. Merlin se agita frente a él, los pantalones desabrochados, emitiendo una especie de quejido constante. Arthur se apiada de él.  
  
—Vamos a ver, Merlin —dice, apoyándose contra su espalda, haciendo que Merlin se incline hacia adelante.  
  
—¿Qué haces? ¡No mires! —dice, intentando taparse con las manos.  
  
—No seas idiota. No tengo ningún interés en mirar —dice, aunque si es completamente sincero sí que tiene un poco de interés. Pero eso es normal, está acostumbrado a ver de todas las maneras posibles a los caballeros con los que pasa tanto tiempo, la intimidad compartida reforzando el sentimiento de grupo, y aunque Merlin siempre está con Arthur y Arthur pondría su vida en sus manos sin pensarlo, es como si se mantuviese en una esfera adyacente, cercana pero siempre fuera de su alcance. Es natural tener curiosidad.  
  
Merlin le mira por encima del hombro, y parecería desconfiado si no estuviese tan desesperado. Se apoya un poco sobre su pecho, despacio, como dándole permiso de mala gana.  
  
Arthur apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro, pensando vagamente que Merlin tiene la altura perfecta para esto, y le sujeta un antebrazo con una mano, la otra bajando por el plano de su estómago. Merlin se tensa bajo su mano y Arthur susurra, sonando algo ahogado:  
  
—Shhh, Merlin. Relájate —dice, y Merlin gime un poco cuando Arthur presiona sobre su vejiga, suave al principio y luego un poco más fuerte, dibujando círculos lentos con su palma. La verdad es que no tiene ni puñetera idea de lo que está haciendo, pero Merlin parece relajarse, suspirando contra su pecho, y al final Arthur puede oír cómo Merlin se deja ir del todo, sus ojos cerrándose en un aleteo, y Arthur absorbe el calor del cuerpo pegado contra el suyo, de los pies a la cabeza, susurrando _así, así. Muy bien_ , incluso cuando hace rato que Merlin ha terminado.  
  
*  
  
Se han trasladado al sillón frente a la hoguera, que ninguno de los dos se ha molestado en encender porque el calor del día todavía se prende de las esquinas de la habitación. Desde el episodio de la mañana ambos han estado más callados de lo normal, suspendidos en una tregua que no es tensa ni es cómoda, sino algo entre medias, reservado para ellos y su situación particular. Arthur incluso se ha quedado dormido durante una hora, la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón, para despertarse con el pelo de Merlin en la boca, el chico babeando contra el hueco de su cuello. Arthur le hubiese apartado si no tuviese esa expresión tan relajada, tan diferente a los gestos exagerados de cuando está despierto. Desde tan cerca, Merlin parece hasta guapo.  
  
—¿Sabes qué voy a hacer cuando consiga deshacerme de ti? —dice Merlin, sonriéndole de medio lado. Arthur deja su libro sobre la mesa, marcando la página que ha leído treinta veces en la última hora con un trozo gastado de cuero. Merlin ha estado escribiendo algo en un pergamino arrugado, apoyado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón. Cuando Arthur echa un vistazo por encima de su hombro ve que no estaba escribiendo sino dibujando, y consigue reconocer lo que parece ser un pájaro bastante decente antes de que Merlin lo aparte de su vista con un gruñido.  
  
—¿Llorar la pérdida de mi cama? He visto cómo la miras —agita su índice delante de su cara—. Olvida tus intenciones, es mía.  
  
—Sí, bueno, vamos a tener que renegociar los términos de mi contrato. No es normal que siga durmiendo en esa caja en el armario de Gaius —se agita sobre sus rodillas, girándose y poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo del colchón para poder ver mejor a Arthur—. Pero no. Voy a tumbarme en la hierba todo el día. Boca arriba, sin una Real verruga pegada a mi trasero.  
  
Arthur le clava un dedo en las costillas, sin fuerza. Merlin suelta una carcajada sorprendida.  
  
—Si tienes tiempo para pasarte un día entero tirado en la hierba, sí, desde luego que tenemos que renegociar esos términos — Merlin tuerce la boca y Arthur sigue el movimiento, sin poder evitarlo. Carraspea—. Yo voy a caminar por todo el castillo, de la cripta a las almenas. Va a ser rarísimo no tener que decirme a mí mismo "derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda" para poder avanzar.  
  
—Oh, yo creo que la ayuda extra tampoco te va de más —dice Merlin, secamente. Arthur vuelve a atacar sus costillas hasta que Merlin se está moviendo tanto sobre él que amenaza con tirarlos del sillón.  
  
Cuando para Merlin se desploma sobre él, sin aire y sonriendo una sonrisa demasiado grande para su cara. Es como si todo en Merlin fuese demasiado grande: su boca, sus orejas, la manera en la que se ríe, el espacio que ocupa dentro de Arthur cada vez que piensa en él. Merlin le está mirando, y Arthur puede ver cómo traga saliva antes de hablar.  
  
—Arthur.  
  
—¿Mmmh?  
  
Merlin tiene el ceño fruncido y habla bajo, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien estuviese escuchando tras las cortinas.  
  
—¿Qué crees que pretendían hacer con este hechizo?  
  
—No tengo ni idea, Merlin —dice, y casi añade _tú sabrás_ , aunque es absurdo. Qué va a saber Merlin.  
  
—¿Crees que pretendían que fuese yo? —pregunta, igual de bajo. y el tono de su voz hace que el espacio entre sus cuerpos parezca más íntimo, un lugar en el que no se puede levantar la voz por miedo a romper el equilibrio.  
  
—Creo que. Creo que sí —dice Arthur, aunque no sabe por qué lo está diciendo. Se siente algo mareado, como si el aire de la habitación se estuviese escurriendo por las grietas de la piedra.  
  
De alguna manera su mano ha llegado al costado de Merlin, que le está mirando como si estuviese intentando leerle la mente a través de sus ojos. Por un momento delirante piensa que es capaz.  
  
—Merlin. Creo que necesito...  
  
Y ni siquiera sabe lo que va a decir hasta que Merlin se inclina hacia delante y le besa, los labios temblorosos, su respiración impactando en volutas húmedas, y entonces Arthur está seguro de que era esto lo que necesitaba. Está más seguro sobre esto de lo que lo ha estado en toda su vida sobre nada. El corazón de Merlin está galopando a toda prisa debajo de su mano, y Arthur se imagina que puede sujetar su pulso en la palma de su mano. La manera en la que le está mirando Merlin le hace pensar que le dejaría intentarlo.  
  
—Arthur —Merlin le sujeta el lateral de la cara, le besa los párpados—. Dios, Dios. ¿Crees que esto es parte del hechizo?  
  
—No lo sé, no lo sé —contesta Arthur, más mareado que antes, y le busca los labios de nuevo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no sea parte del hechizo para Merlin porque está bastante seguro de que no lo es para él.  
  
Merlin gime cuando el beso se vuelve húmedo, cuando se abren la boca mutuamente, despacio, como si tuviesen miedo de romperse el uno al otro, de romper el hechizo que les mantiene unidos. Arthur jadea cuando Merlin se mueve sobre él, casi sin querer, presionando su erección contra su cuerpo.  
  
—Ah, Dios, Merlin.  
  
Merlin le mira, le sujeta la nuca, le aparta el pelo de los ojos.  
  
—¿Me follarías? —pregunta, con una expresión tan solemne que Arthur siente cómo le burbujea una risa nerviosa en el pecho.  
  
—Sí, joder. Sí. No puedo pensar en otra cosa —dice, casi sinquerer, y nunca se había parado a evaluar cuántas de sus fantasías tenían un Merlin en ellas. Casi se asusta cuando se da cuenta de que la respuesta es _todas_.  
  
Arthur piensa que Gaius se escandalizaría si se enterase de el uso que le están dando a su ungüento especial, pero cree que ya podría entrar el fantasma de su padre por la puerta, que no sería capaz de sacar los dedos que tiene ahora mismo dentro del culo de Merlin, que le tienen gimiendo y retorciéndose, los pantalones tan abajo como llegan, la camisa enroscada alrededor de los hombros. Arthur se incorpora para poder lamer un pezón, sólo un movimiento torpe de lengua, pero Merlin gime tan alto que Arthur odia con todas sus fuerzas el hechizo que les impide hacer esto cara a cara.  
  
—Fóllame, Arthur. Por favor, por favor. No puedo, ah, no puedo seguir si no me follas —Arthur está seguro de que nunca ha oído a Merlin suplicarle por nada, y el efecto es tan inmediato que cree que ha tenido que correrse un poco dentro de sus pantalones.  
  
Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de durar mucho. Se mueven muy poco, limitados por el hechizo, pero eso hace que la penetración sea más profunda, la cadencia más desesperada, el calor entre ellos tan intenso que es como si tuviesen un sol en miniatura entre sus cuerpos. Merlin le cabalga como si fuese su caballo favorito, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y Arthur le levanta la camisa, lamiéndole los bultos de la columna vertical, contándolos con su lengua, dibujando los valles entre medias. Arthur quiere levantar a Merlin, tirarle sobre la cama y plegarle en dos, follarle tan fuerte y tan bien que lo sienta durante semanas, pero no cree que pudiese hacerlo ni sin hechizo de por medio, porque Merlin le hipnotiza así, moviéndose en círculos experimentales sobre él, gimiendo como si le estuviesen matando cada vez que encuentra el punto que busca. Arthur le sujeta la erección entre las piernas y Merlin se corre con un grito que suena a “Arthur”, empujando el orgasmo de Arthur de forma automática, como si alguien se hubiese inclinado a susurrarle las palabras mágicas en la caracola de su oreja.  
  
*  
  
Arthur se despierta por la luz, sintiendo una sensación extraña de deja vú cuando parpadea para ver el sol caer en rayos desiguales sobre el suelo de su habitación, sobre los restos de tinta sobre su alfombra, como filtrados a través de las nubes. El calor es casi insoportable debajo de las sábanas, pero Arthur se curva con más fuerza alrededor de la espalda de Merlin, escondiendo una sonrisa en su nuca, encajando la barbilla en el hueco perfecto de su cuello, sintiéndose estúpido de felicidad. Su erección se mueve un poco contra el culo de Merlin cuando recuerda la noche anterior, a Merlin sobre él, bajo él, en todas las partes que importan dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Arthur gime, sintiendo el sudor de Merlin mezclarse con el suyo en el espacio entre pecho y espalda, y el efecto es tan parecido al del hechizo, fusionando su piel de forma perfecta, que Arthur se pregunta qué harían si la cosa fuese a peor. Está tan delirante que piensa que no sería tan terrible. Extiende una mano para tocar el latido del corazón de Merlin, acariciándolo como si fuese algo muy delicado y Merlin protesta, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su pecho para hacer que pare. Abre un ojo, sólo una rendija de azul, como una ventana entreabierta, y Arthur piensa que es más que guapo desde tan cerca.  
  
—Qué haces despierto —gruñe, ronco. Arthur sabe que es del sueño pero quiere pensar que todo lo que gritó ayer tiene algo que ver.  
  
—No me extraña que siempre llegases tan tarde a atenderme, si te cuesta tanto levantarte por las mañanas. Es, como, mediodía —está exagerando, pero la alarma con la que Merlin le mira merece la pena. Arthur sonríe de medio lado y Merlin pone los ojos en blanco, golpeándole el pecho.  
  
—Esto va a quitarme cualquier excusa, pero te informo de que no todos los días me folla el rey de Camelot —dice, y su voz se rompe un poco alrededor de la palabra “follar”, como si fuese demasiado sagrada, y a la vez demasiado sucia, para decirla bajo la luz del día. Arthur le entiende.  
  
—Eso es porque tú no quieres —dice Arthur, intentando hacer una broma pero sonando demasiado sincero. Merlin le mira y se gira sobre la cama hasta que están pecho contra pecho, y ambos cogen aire de golpe cuando sus piernas se deslizan juntas bajo las sábanas, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que acaba de pasar. Arthur traga saliva—. Vaya, parece que ya no tienes una verruga real pegada en el trasero...  
  
—Sí que quiero —interrumpe Merlin, sujetándole el borde de la mandíbula y mirándole tan fijamente que Arthur cree que puede leerle el corazón a través de los ojos. Aunque igual lo que está viendo es sólo su reflejo en el azul claro, despejado de los írises de Merlin.  
  
Todavía se están besando sobre la cama, revolviendo las sábanas y explorando la nueva perspectiva cuando Gaius entra en la habitación, casi una hora después, preguntando _si necesitaba mi ayuda su Maje..._ y dándose la vuelta con un escueto _ya veo que Merlin lo tiene bajo control_. Arthur y Merlin se miran, rojos hasta la línea del pelo, y empiezan a reírse sin poder evitarlo, parando sólo para besarse un poco más, presionando los restos de risa en la boca del otro. No tardan en descubrir que el arma secreta de Mercia era un mago inexperto que convirtió un hechizo de espionaje en un pegamento temporal, lo cual requiere un nivel avanzado de ineptitud, y Camelot tarda aun menos en tener un mago en su propia Corte, aunque no es un arma para su rey, y mucho menos es un secreto, la cuota de secretos entre ellos gastada para el resto de sus vidas. Y Arthur y Merlin descubren todos los ángulos desde los que pueden estar juntos, dedicándose de lleno a encontrar las mejores maneras de encajar, y aunque no hay ningún hechizo que les obligue a veces se sorprenden gravitando hasta las rodillas del otro, revolcándose en la cama con una cadencia somnolienta, follando casi sin moverse, empujados por una magia particular, esa que nunca puede fallar, que pregunta _¿crees que…_ y que siempre contesta, sin falta, _sí, sí. Estoy seguro de que sí_.


End file.
